Bleached Infatuation, Twisted Realm
by Chirushi
Summary: Kumpulan drabbles/beberapa teaser fic roman Bleach. Rating, genre dan pairing beragam. Alternate universe. Warning: weird fluffiness XD
1. Growing Hearts

**Bleached Infatuation, ****Twisted Realm: Drabbles Collection**

Ini adalah kumpulan cerita-cerita drama roman pendek Bleach. Ada macam-macam genre dan pairing (het atau homo, dua-duanya ada!), tapi semuanya AU (alternate universe). Beberapa di antaranya adalah _teaser_ dari fanfic-fanfic Bleach buatanku yang akan diterbitkan di waktu yang akan datang, entah nanti terbitnya dalam bahasa Inggris atau bahasa Indonesia… Terbitnya juga entah kapan… bulan ini, taun ini, atau sepuluh taun lagi… yah sesanggupnya saya lah! Kalau ada cerita yang pengen dibikin versi lengkapnya, kasih tau saya aja!

Selamat membaca!

_(BLEACH©Tite Kubo)

* * *

_

**Growing Hearts**

Pairing: Hitsugaya Toushiro x Matsumoto Rangiku

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

* * *

Salah satu kebiasaan buruk Matsumoto Rangiku adalah menunda-nunda. Seperti pagi ini. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit, tetapi ia masih saja berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Ia mengenang masa-masa di mana ia belum harus pergi bekerja. Masa-masanya di sekolah.

***

Matsumoto Rangiku bisa dibilang cukup populer di sekolah menengah atasnya dulu. Selain karena paras cantik dan penampilan menarik, ia juga pandai dalam olahraga dan seni beladiri, meski nilai pelajarannya sedikit berantakan. Kehidupan sosial yang nyaman juga dijalaninya selama SMA, meski sempat putus cinta setelah beberapa bulan pacaran dengan Ichimaru Gin.

Suatu hari, Rangiku pulang agak malam sendirian setelah mendapat hukuman karena sering terlambat menyerahkan tugas-tugasnya. Saat sedang berjalan sambil menggerutu, ia mendengar suara ribut-ribut di suatu tempat dekat pintu keluar sekolahnya. Ada apa gerangan? Rangiku yang penasaran pun bergegas mendatangi sumber suara itu.

Di ujung jalan yang sepi itu – yang kalau malam dijadikan tenda-tenda oleh pedagang makanan – Rangiku melihat dua sosok yang agak familiar baginya. Kedua orang itu adalah anak-anak dari sekolahnya. "_Apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat seperti itu?_" batin Rangiku curiga. Ia pun menyelidiki lebih dekat.

Kedua pemuda itu berdiri menghadang sesuatu – seseorang tepatnya. Seorang anak laki-laki kecil, mungkin SD atau SMP. Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, anak itu sedang dianiaya oleh kedua pemuda itu! Di wajah si anak terdapat bekas luka dan lebam. Seorang pemuda menjambak rambutnya dan yang lain berusaha melucuti pakaiannya.

Rangiku yang telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi, langsung bertindak. Didatanginya anak-anak itu dan diteriakinya,

"Hei, berandalan!"

Anak-anak itu, termasuk anak kecil yang dianiaya tadi, langsung menengadah dan menatap wajah Rangiku yang dipenuhi kemarahan.

"Perbuatan kalian rendah sekali, nyadar, nggak?" ucapnya ketus dengan tatapan jijik ke arah kedua pemuda itu.

"Cih, bukan urusanmu, cewek murahan!" balas seorang dari mereka, lalu dengan cepat mencengkeram kerah seragam Rangiku.

Sementara itu, yang lain meremas-remas kepalan tangannya, bersiap-siap untuk melayangkan tonjokan ke arah gadis itu.

"Memukul perempuan dan anak kecil… Kalian benar-benar…" Rangiku mencengkeram tangan yang menggenggam kerahnya, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga memelintir dan membanting si pemuda ke tanah. "… RENDAHAN!!"

Sementara si pemuda yang dibanting terdiam shock di atas aspal, temannya yang ketakutan pun melarikan diri.

Rangiku menggandeng si anak kecil tadi, dan membawanya ke tempat yang aman. Satu-satunya tempat yang ada adalah rumahnya, maka Rangiku membawa si anak ke rumahnya.

Rumah itu kosong. Orang tua Rangiku memang biasa pulang larut malam. Sebuah apartemen sederhana, namun cukup luas.

"Mau kuhubungi orangtuamu? Biar mereka menjemputmu. Bahaya kalau kau keluar sendirian malam-malam begini," tanya Rangiku pada si anak setelah membersihkan luka dan pakaiannya.

"Tidak usah," jawah si anak. "Aku… tidak punya orangtua. Yang ada hanya nenek dan kakak perempuan. Kalau mereka tahu, mereka pasti khawatir. Lebih baik tidak usah diberi tahu."

"Tapi…"

"Kubilang tidak usah."

Rangiku menghela napas. "Yah, terserah kau sajalah. Tapi ingat! Lain kali berhati-hatilah kalau jalan di luar! Aku tidak mau melihat kejadian seperti itu terjadi lagi padamu!"

"Iya, iya…"

Sebenarnya Rangiku agak kesal dengan sikap si anak yang terlalu cuek, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap ramah. Dielusnya rambut putih si anak sambil bertanya, "siapa namamu?"

"Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"Namaku Matsumoto Rangiku. Mari, kuantar kau pulang." Rangiku mengambil jaket dan kunci rumah sambil menuju ke pintu.

"Matsumoto-san," panggil Hitsugaya pelan, "Terima kasih… sudah melindungiku."

"Ah, bukan apa-apa! Memang orang-orang seperti itu harus dihajar!"

"Tapi… Lain kali aku yang akan melindungimu."

***

Gara-gara asyik melamun di kasur, Rangiku jadi lupa waktu, dan kini waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh menit. Setengah jam sebelum toko tempatnya kerja praktik buka. Padahal butuh waktu paling cepat empat puluh lima menit untuk tiba di tempat kerjanya. Rangiku kini harus berlari-lari bolak-balik kamar mandi dan ruang makan.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dengan kereta, Rangiku berlari dari stasiun ke tempat kerjanya. Meski sudah terlambat, ia masih sempat-sempatnya mampir ke warung kopi, untuk membelikan segelas minuman cokelat untuk menyogok atasannya. Akhirnya ia melihat papan nama tokonya… dengan seorang pemuda tinggi berdiri di sebelahnya.

Pemuda itu mengenakan seragam SMA. Tinggi tubuhnya sekitar 170 cm. Rambutnya putih rada jabrik, matanya hijau bening.

Rangiku tertegun melihatnya sejenak, sampai akhirnya si pemuda menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah dipelototi.

"Matsumoto… Rangiku?" ucap si pemuda menyebut nama Rangiku.

Rangiku terhentak kaget, mengakibatkan gelas minuman cokelat di tangannya terjatuh dan tumpah.


	2. Masquerade

_(BLEACH©Tite Kubo)

* * *

_

**Masquerade**

Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo x Kuchiki Rukia

Rating: T (Tapi cerita lengkapnya punya rating M)

Genre: Suspense, Supernatural/Fantasy

* * *

Jujur saja, aku benci pesta dansa. Bukan karena tidak suka pesta, keramaian atau semacamnya. Alasan pertama, aku tidak pandai berdansa. Apalagi bersama kaum-kaum borjuis yang angkuh seperti ini. Tetapi kenyataannya, saat ini aku berada di sini. Pesta terbesar tahun ini, mengundang seluruh kalangan masyarakat dari penyemir sepatu sampai keluarga kerajaan, di kediaman keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki.

Hal yang membuatku berada di sini, apa lagi kalau bukan karena sang putri keluarga Kuchiki, Rukia, yang entah mengapa, tidak pernah bisa kutolak ajakannya. Suara dan tatapan matanya, seolah menyelubungiku seperti mantra yang tidak ada penangkalnya.

Di tengah keramaian pesta, kuperhatikan orang-orang yang kukenal. Ayah dan adikku Yuzu asyik mengomentari dekorasi ruangan dan penampilan tamu-tamu yang datang. Adikku yang lain, Karin, meski membawa Toushiro sebagai pasangannya, keduanya tidak, atau belum, menunjukkan minat untuk berdansa. Urahara, sang pemilik toko kelontong, punya nyali cukup besar untuk menggoda nona besar dari keluarga bangsawan Shihouin. Ishida si penjahit sudah menunjukkan kehebatannya menari di lantai dansa bersama Inoue, si gadis penjaga toko bunga. Chad hanya diam di pinggir ruangan sambil menyeruput isi gelasnya sesekali. Renji tak henti-hentinya mengisi mulut dengan hidangan mewah yang berjejer. Dan agak sulit untuk menemukan Grimmjow. Meski sudah memasang wajah cemberut, tak henti-hentinya para gadis – yang tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah gay – berusaha menarik perhatiannya, dengan harapan akan diajak berdansa. Itu sangat sangat mustahil.

Hingga akhirnya seseorang mampu memaku perhatianku padanya. Kuchiki Rukia berjalan menuruni tangga dalam balutan gaunnya yang spektakuler. Aku ternganga menatap tubuh kecilnya yang bergerak begitu anggun, seperti setangkai bunga yang rapuh, namun berakar kuat.

"Ayo," katanya sambil menarik tanganku.

Setelah kusadari, dia membawaku ke lantai dansa. Aku berusaha menolak, karena itu sama saja dengan mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Tetapi ia bersikeras mengajakku berdansa.

"Tenang saja, kau pasti bisa," ucapnya lembut, berusaha untuk meyakinkanku.

"_Oh ya, yang benar saja,_" pikirku kesal.

***

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku dan Rukia menepi keluar dari lantai dansa. Rukia menarik kursi terdekat dan langsung duduk lemas. Aku, sebagai laki-laki yang tahu diri, mengambilkan minuman untuknya.

"Gila," katanya setelah meminum koktil yang kuambilkan, "aku tahu kau pedansa yang buruk, tapi tak kusangka, kau seburuk ini!"

Wajahku memerah karena malu dan kesal. "Bukankah sudah kubilang? Cih, mana bisa aku bergerak seperti itu di depan orang sebanyak ini pula…"

Rukia menggenggam tanganku dan berkata, "kalau begitu, ayo kutunjukkan tempat di mana kau bisa bergerak sepuasmu, tanpa ada yang mengomentari."

Entah apa yang kupikirkan, aku menuruti ajakannya.

Saat tersadar, aku sudah berada di sebuah kamar tidur besar, duduk di sebuah kasur luas nan empuk, dan Kuchiki Rukia duduk di sebelahku.

Sesaat setelah menelusuri kamar itu dengan mata, Rukia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leherku, kemudian mencium bibirku. Tentu saja aku terkejut setengah mati. Beberapa detik ia melepaskan ciumannya, aku melihat kedua matanya. Sepasang mata ungu itu tampak seperti tidak sadar. Kerasukan tepatnya. Kemudian ia kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku dengan cepat, seolah ingin melahap isi mulutku. Meski dia bertindak seperti orang yang kehilangan akal sehatnya, aku masih seorang laki-laki. Sambil menjelajahi wajah dan leher Rukia dengan mulutku, tanpa sadar kedua tanganku mulai berusaha mencari cara untuk menanggalkan gaunnya.

Jauh di dalam akal sehatku, aku tahu, ada rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh gadis ini. Rahasia yang berbahaya. Tapi untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa menyingkirkan pikiran itu, sementara aku menikmati pengalaman pertamaku dengan putri keluarga Kuchiki.

* * *

A/N: Hmm, cerita ini plotnya sedang dalam proses, doakan semoga versi lengkapnya bisa terbit dalam waktu dekat XD


	3. The Dogs Taming Their Mistress

_(BLEACH©Tite Kubo)

* * *

_

**The Dogs Taming Their Mistress**

Pairing: Hisagi Shuuhei x Ise Nanao

Rating: T

Genre: Action, Humor

* * *

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Kulihat pendaran putih dari lampu di langit-langit. Kepalaku sakit dan mataku tak mampu membuka lebih lebar. Aku mencoba mengingat hal-hal yang telah terjadi dua belas jam terakhir ini.

Yang bisa kuingat adalah, siang hari itu aku bertengkar dengan Kyouraku Shunsui – mantan atasanku yang kini adalah direktur dari beberapa perusahaan besar bersama rekannya Ukitake Juushirou – tentang pemaksaannya kepadaku untuk menikah dengannya. Aku memang mencintai dan menghormatinya, sebagai seorang rekan kerja dan atasan yang baik. Tapi memaksaku untuk menikah itu sudah keterlaluan. Setelah membentak dan mengatai-ngatainya – yang sama sekali tidak bisa mengubah pendiriannya –, aku mengurung diri di kamar. Kami memang tinggal serumah sejak Kyouraku dan Ukitake berhasil menguasai pasar perdagangan di Jepang, karena jauh sebelum itu aku sudah bekerja sebagai asisten Kyouraku.

Setelah berjam-jam berada di kamar, aku memutuskan untuk keluar karena lapar. Rumah itu sepi. Biasanya pengurus rumah sedang beristirahat di kamar, sedangkan Kyouraku dan Ukitake melakukan pertemuan bisnis di tempat lain. Saat berjalan menuju ruang makan, aku mendengar suara ribut dari luar dan desingan dari dinding.

"Ada apa sih di luar sana?" ujarku pelan sambil melihat ke luar melalui jendela.

Detik berikutnya, aku mendengar suara ledakan. Kaca-kaca jendela pun pecah. Aku refleks berteriak sambil memegangi kepalaku, kemudian lari menuju pintu keluar. Bunyi ledakan berikutnya terdengar menggelegar dari arah kebun, Yang kupikirkan hanyalah

menyelamatkan nyawaku sendiri. Saat berusaha mencapai pintu keluar, dari balkon kulihat seorang pria yang tidak kukenal, memakai setelan jas di balik mantel panjangnya. Wajah bagian bawahnya ditutupi kain berwarna gelap, tetapi aku bisa melihat bekas luka di wajah sebelah kanannya.

Dengan sigap ia menyadari kehadiranku dan lari ke ruangan lain.

"Tunggu!" Aku berlari menuruni tangga dan mengejarnya. Sesampainya di ruangan sebelah, aku kehilangan jejaknya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang mendekapku dari belakang. Tentu saja aku berusaha melawan dengan meronta-ronta, tetapi, seseorang – yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pria yang tadi – berusaha menenangkanku.

"Sshhh!" desisnya. "Berbahaya kalau kau ada di sini. Aku akan membawamu keluar."

Di situasi berbahaya seperti ini, tak mungkin aku menuruti kata-katanya. Tetapi, saat kulihat matanya, aku tahu dia tidak berbohong.

Sedetik kemudian, entah apa penyebabnya, aku kehilangan kesadaran.

***

"Tapi, Hisagi-san… kenapa kau membawanya ke sini? Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia bukan di pihak kita?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang. Nadanya terdengar khawatir.

"Tenang saja, Kira," jawab pria yang bernama Hisagi itu, "Kupikir, tidak akan ada hal buruk yang bakal dibuatnya…"

Aku yang sejak tadi berada di balik pintu langsung masuk dam menghantam belakang kepala pria bernama Hisagi. Tak salah lagi, dia adalah orang yang semalam ada di rumah itu. Aku masih ingat postur tubuh dan suaranya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau?!" protes Hisagi.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" balasku marah. "Apa yang kau lakukan semalam, hah?! Dan kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat ini?! Jelaskan padaku atau kugepengkan kepalamu!"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti…" jawab Hisagi sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang masih perih, "aku mengerti kau pasti panik karena kejadian kemarin. Akan kujelaskan sambil minum teh."

"Apa?"

"Kau mau minum teh denganku tidak?"

"Untuk sebuah penjelasan, aku harus mau, kan?" sungutku kesal.

Hisagi tertawa kecil, "sebelumnya, akan kucarikan pakaian yang lebih pantas untukmu."

Baru kusadari, aku masih memakai piyama dari kemarin malam.

"Kau tahu," kata Hisagi sambil menyerahkan kacamataku, "Daripada penampilan rapimu sehari-hari, mungkin kau lebih baik seperti ini."

Dengan kesal kusambar kacamataku dari tangannya. Sambil merapikan rambutku sebisanya dengan jari-jari tangan, aku melangkah dengan sebal, "Cepatlah! Kau mau minum teh denganku atau tidak!"

Hisagi tersenyum mengikutiku, meninggalkan lelaki bernama Kira yang masih takjub dengan rentetan kejadian tadi.

***

Di sebuah telepon umum di dekat situ, seorang pria berambut putih panjang dengan mantel coklat tampak serius mengobrol dengan lawan bicaranya di telepon.

"Shunsui," katanya pelan, "Keberadaan Nanao sudah dipastikan."


	4. Sanguine, Odd Youths

_(BLEACH©Tite Kubo)

* * *

_

**Sanguine, Odd Youths**

Pairing: Madarame Ikkaku x Kurotsuchi Nemu

Rating: K+

Genre: School Romance

* * *

Madarame Ikkaku. Dikenal sebagai berandalan langganan ruang detensi. Tiap hari ada saja kekacauan yang dilakukannya. Mulai dari berkelahi, membolos, mencomot gorengan di kantin tanpa bayar, sampai pamer pedang kayu di sekolah.

Kurotsuchi Nemu. Ayahnya yang profesor itu adalah salah satu staf pengajar di sekolah. Meski demikian, ia tidak pernah diistimewakan oleh ayahnya – ia justru sering diperlakukan dingin dan disuruh-suruh untuk membantu pekerjaan ayahnya. Anaknya pendiam dan temannya tidak begitu banyak.

Sungguh, tidak ada yang mengharapkan kedua murid ini untuk berurusan satu sama lain. Tetapi nasib berkata lain.

***

Setelah ketahuan berkelahi dengan anak sekolah lain, dan diceramahi macam-macam oleh para guru sampai mulut mereka berbusa, Ikkaku keluar dari ruang guru dengan wajah malas. Tak sedikitpun penyesalan tampak di wajahnya. Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong bak jagoan melewati laboratorium kimia. Ia berhenti sejenak.

"Heh, ngapain dia masih di sini?" celetuknya.

Dimasukinya lab tersebut. Seorang gadis yang sedang beres-beres di ruangan itu tersentak dan menoleh ke arah siswa yang baru masuk.

"Madarame," gadis itu menyebut nama Ikkaku dengan dingin.

Ikkaku agak terkejut mendengar gadis itu memanggilnya. "Hei, kok kau tahu namaku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kan terkenal. Nilaimu di pelajaran ayahku juga termasuk golongan paling rendah," lanjut si gadis kalem, tanpa ekspresi.

Si pemuda botak mendelik kesal ke arah si gadis. "Cih, banyak omong kau! Kau anaknya Pak Kurotsuchi, kan, guru IPA yang bengis bin ajaib itu?!" ujar Ikkaku tanpa pikir panjang.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, tanpa perubahan secuil pun pada wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak tahu namamu, lho."

"Nemu. Kurotsuchi Nemu."

"Hmmm…" Ikkaku mengelus-elus dagunya yang semulus kepalanya. "Oi, Nemu, kudengar hari ini cewek-cewek di kelasmu pada pergi karaoke bareng-bareng. Kenapa nggak ikut?" tanya Ikkaku setelah tadi siang berhasil mencuri dengar obrolan Rangiku cs, murid kelas sebelahnya.

"Aku… sebenarnya ingin ikut. Tapi aku harus membantu ayahku. Tadinya aku mau menyusul, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Aku tidak tahu di mana tempat karaokenya."

Ekspresi heran plus jengkel menghiasi wajah Ikkaku. "Ah, kau ini payah betul! Pantas saja jarang ada yang mau mendekatimu!"

Nemu menatap wajah Ikkaku bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Hmph!" dengus Ikkaku, "Baiklah, akan kutunjukkan cara anak muda masa kini bersenang-senang!" katanya, lalu menarik tangan Nemu.

"Bersenang-senang?"

"Kau nikmati saja! Aku akan membawamu ke tempat-tempat paling mengasyikkan di kota ini… sampai kau mual karena kesenangan," ujar Ikkaku bersemangat, "eh, tapi jangan berpikir macam-macam lho! Sumpah, aku tidak akam berbuat macam-macam padamu," lanjutnya meyakinkan gadis itu.

Nemu masih bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Ikkaku. Tetapi tangan dari orang yang diperhatikannya selama ini terasa begitu hangat. Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya sampai malam ini berakhir.

* * *

A/N: Maaf, cerita ini mungkin terasa agak aneh waktu dibaca, soalnya ditulis buru-buru sambil ngantuk... semoga nanti bisa dibikin remake yang lebih bagus...


	5. Emotional Side

_(BLEACH©Tite Kubo)

* * *

_

**Emotional Side**

Pairing: Kusaka x Senna (Crack-ish! XDD)

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance

* * *

Setelah mendapatkan kesialan bertubi-tubi selama sehari penuh, kedua orang itu mengistirahatkan diri mereka dengan duduk di beton yang mengelilingi air mancur di tengah alun-alun. Mereka tidak melihat, apalagi berbicara satu sama lain.

Saat sedang duduk, air mata Senna mulai membasahi pipinya. Ia berusaha agar isak tangisnya tidak terdengar oleh pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei," sapa pemuda bernama Kusaka yang duduk di sebelahnya, "kenapa mendadak menangis?"

Senna mengusap matanya. "Aku… cintaku ditolak."

"Hee," respon Kusaka dingin.

"Dia…" lanjut Senna dengan suara lirih. Diam-diam, dia memperhatikan barang bawaan Kusaka yang berupa benda panjang terbungkus kain. "…orang yang pertama kali kukenal sewaktu baru datang ke kota ini. Dia menemaniku sepanjang hari untuk mengenal kota ini. Setelah beberapa hari mengenalnya, aku langsung jatuh cinta. Tapi ternyata sudah ada gadis lain di sisinya…"

"Siapa?"

"Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo… dia…"

"Maksudku, siapa yang nanya?"

Senna terperanjat, jelas tengsin berat mendengar ucapan Kusaka. Tapi memang itu salahnya, menceritakan hal yang tidak perlu kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya hari itu. Mukanya semakin merah, air matanya makin tak terbendung.

Kusaka yang menyadari sikapnya, langsung berusaha menenangkan situasi. "Hei, hei, sudahlah! Kau kira kau saja yang dapat sial hari ini. Aku juga baru kalah bertanding dengan sahabatku sendiri. Kau tahu bagaiman menyakitkannya?" ujar Kusaka dengan nada agak marah.

Senna mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kusaka yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah miris.

"Maaf, aku memang tidak paham," kata Senna, "Tapi, aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk melupakan semua rasa sakit ini. Ichigo pernah menunjukkannya padaku."

"Apa?"

"Ayo," Senna mengulurkan tangannya pada Kusaka.

Kusaka meraih tangannya dengan ragu.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka telah sampai di wahana kincir angin terbagus di kota.

"Kalau naik kincir angin itu… perasaanku menjadi tenang, seolah-olah tidak ada beban, dan aku siap menghadapi segalanya," Senna menengok untuk menatap wajah Kusaka, "Ayo kita naik."

"Ah."

* * *

A/N: Meski disubmit belakangan, cerita ini dibuat di malam yang sama dengan empat cerita sebelumnya. Jadi maap kalo lebih aneh, soalnya badan udah lemes banget waktu ngetik ini XD

Mungkin cerita ini lebih bagus jadi oneshot ya?


End file.
